whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Absimiliard
If anyone wants to edit the geneology, there is information right here: http://vampirerpg.free.fr/Genealogy/Nosferatu.html I'd do it myself but I have no idea how to use the clade system. Asarelah (talk) 23:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Question. I was wondering why many of the Antediluvians, especially Absimiliard, are listed as being embraced in 8,000 BC or BCE? The reason I'm asking is because Nights of Prophecy states that Vasilisa, a Nictuku, is twice as old as Baba Yaga, who was 7,000 years old, having been embraced in 5,000 BCE. That would make the Vasilisa 14,000 years old, embraced around 12,000 BCE, and she can't be older than her sire. Asmordikai (talk) 00:03, July 20, 2018 (UTC) : A lot of the information given in the books is in-character, as in the information is limited by what the character would know. This means if a character has only heard of a prominent vampire the information about that vampire should be suspect. This is especially true of Encyclopaedia Vampirica, which contradicts many other sources and is flat wrong in places. : Essentially, you should take anything that hasn't been witnessed firsthand with a grain of salt. Anything older than the Dark Medieval cannot be trusted, as we have no verifiable information before that time. Besides, vampires often lie to their benefit. : Baba Yaga is beyond ancient, as are the Nictuku. There's no way to know for sure about their origins. --ebakunin (talk) 00:32, July 20, 2018 (UTC) : True, anything written in-character can't be taken as gospel, as they may believe something that's actually a untrue or they may be lying. I've never really liked the Encyclopaedia Vampirica. It always felt like a bit of a cash grab with very little information on the characters in it. Looking at Nights of Prophecy the section where it says that Vasilisa is twice as old as Baba Yaga is the Dramatis Personae section, and looks to be written in third person omniscient, rather than in-character, though when it comes to White Wolf that doesn't always mean the information is true (Clanbooks do this a lot), though I've always thought the Dramatis Personae character entries tended to be considered true, at least in my experience. Any idea which sources suggest or state that they may have been embraced around 8,000 BCE? I'm always interested in reading about VTM lore and I'd love to give them a read. --Asmordikai (talk) 02:18, July 20, 2018 (UTC) : With V5 I've begun embroiling myself in VTM lore again, and realized that my original question was never really answered. Does anyone know why 8,000 BC/BCE is used as the embrace date for most (but not all) of the antediluvians? What VTM sources indicate 8,000 BC/BCE? If it has to do with the earliest known settlements that start to resemble cities, some date back to 10th millennium BCE, possibly as far back as 12th millennium BCE, though VTM doesn't have to stick to real historical events. --Asmordikai (talk) 23:51, April 22, 2019 (UTC)